


My Body, Your Blood

by SarahLightning



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1099, ;(, AOT AU, AU, Anime, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Awesome, Aww, Cool, Crusades, Epic, Erwin - Freeform, Fighters, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Armin, M/M, Night, No Smut, October, SNK AU, Sad, School Assignment, Ship, Spy - Freeform, The Past, Vanilla, angust, anime boys - Freeform, anime guys, aot - Freeform, kiss, rivermin, sarah lightning, smut free, snk, soft, this was a school assignment, upsetting, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: AU where Armin and Levi are fighters in the first crusade. Levi is worried Armin won't live to see another day. Armin has a dark secrrate and Levi doesn't know. Will Armin's secrate keep him from loving Levi and would Levi hate him for it.





	My Body, Your Blood

“Why” Was a question often asked in this world. Why does the sun rise and set? Why does the Ocean have waves, why is this world so harsh? Yes, This harsh, Terrible world full of disagreements. Full of death and war. Why did things have to be this way why were things like this. I was a solider but in the future what did that mean? Would my name be remembered, or would my past go down in flames? I never really thought about that, I never really feared death, but I never expected it would come to this…

* * *

Six Months Prior

“Wake up Levi! Damn your such a loser!” Levi threw a pillow at Erwin. “Am not! What was so urgent that you had to wake me up from a perfectly good rest?!” Levi sat up and looked at his friend. He better has a good excuse for this. “The pope gave us the ok to move forward to the holy land today. We are leaving the hideout we should get ready to get going.” Levi got up and changed his shirt and sighed. “Levi can we talk about something?” Levi sighed. “What is there to talk about? We are going to regain the holy land for all of the Christian people. No doubt about it. We can fight the Muslims and win!” Erwin grabbed Levi’s arm. “This better be important you know whoever gets down there fast has to go barefoot with the cross and I don’t want to do that! I am strong I deserve to fight!”

“Levi Listen carefully. I think there is a spy among us.”

“A spy? That’s not possible! Pope Urban would have told us if there was a spy!”

“Pope Urban doesn’t know.” Levi picked up his mace. “Then your wrong. The pope knows everything Erwin. The pope is the highest leader blessed with powers from God Almighty in heaven. There isn’t a thing he doesn’t know.” Levi grabbed a loaf of bread. “I suggest you have something really quick there won’t be anything for at least another twenty-four hours.” Levi ran downstairs and ran into someone else who had volunteered to fight in the crusades. “It would be nice if you watched where you were going kid. If I accidently slammed my weapon against you then you would be dead.”

“S-Sorry!” The blonde-haired boy said. “I am not a kid! I am seventeen I am a Man!” Levi sighed. “If you’re such a man why do you seem so nervous? This is war! Do you have any idea how violent the first crusade has been so far? Do you have any idea how many casualties we have had?! This is life or death. We are fighting for our religion, For God if you want to be here then you have to be willing to give up your life for that purpose. If you aren’t prepared for that you shouldn’t be here.” The blonde-haired boy stood the with a spear in his hand. “You don’t even know me why you are telling me this?” Levi sighed. “You are a comrade it doesn’t matter if I know you or not our job is not to let our comrades die on the battlefield and right now your idiocy might get you killed.” Levi looked outside at the sun. “We aren’t leaving until the sun is at it’s highest peak. Why don’t you come train with me for a little while?”

“I don’t know…”

“Honestly, you aren’t even holding that spear right. Your actually supposed to stab someone with that thing you know?” Levi grabs his hand and takes the blonde to a place out back where they can train. Judging by how nervous he was this was going to be the longest day of the century.

* * *

“No, That’s not right.” Levi said as the blonde missed his target for the tenth time. “You’re supposed to hit that stack of Hay, not a random ass cloud I was just making sure you knew that.”

“Of course, I knew that! I just can’t see to get it right.”

“What’s your name kid?”

“I told you before, I am not a kid and my name is Armin.” Levi went into the shed and got a bow and a pack of arrows. “Well Armin, this spear thing seems pretty hopeless You know there are plenty other weapons that you can choose from.” Armin looked at Levi waiting for him to continue. “This bow looks like it would suit you. How about you give it a try?” Levi shoved the bow and arrows into Armin’s hand. “Why can’t I use a Mace like you? They are the easiest to handle.” Levi stared at him, as if he had just asked a really obvious question. “Well I mean Technically you could use a mace but, to actually use one you would have to get really close to your victim and you just don’t strike me as that kind of person. I think the bow is the best option with a bow, you can really attack from afar. You don’t need to worry about accidently getting stabbed in the process in the front by your opponent’s spear or hit on the head with a mace, all you need to worry about are other bow wielders.”

“Levi, I have a question.” Levi was sitting on a stack of hay polishing his mace. “Yes, Armin? What is your question?” Armin looked at the bow in his hands. “If it is so much less risky to use a bow then why do so many people use spears, maces and other weapons?” Levi got up and patted Armin on the back. “You see that’s the thing Armin, not everyone has the talent. We are fighting for the one and only god almighty. You go with the weapon you can attack best with, Not the safest one.”

After hours of practicing it was finally time to pack up and go. Honestly, Levi was a little worried about Armin. Yes, he had gotten a pretty good hang on that bow, but he still was smaller then most the people who would be fighting. Levi was actually surprised how fast Armin got the hang of that bow. It was almost like he already had experience and that he wasn’t really learning. Levi decided not to pry. He was young and Levi knew how nervous he was. Levi was walking and walking and walking to get to the holy land. Armin was next to him, He seemed tired as hell. “Are we almost there Levi?”

“I don’t know.”

“When do you think we will arrive?”

“I don’t know.”

“Levi Is there a place where we can stop? I need to pee.”

“Do that when we get there.”

“When will we get there?”

“WE WILL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!!” Levi yelled at Armin. This is what they had all signed up for. Armin was in no way prepared for any of this. He thought Armin would die. He lifted Armin onto his back. “Sleep I will wake you when it is nighttime.” After everyone was asleep in a cave for the night Levi woke Armin. Armin went outback to use the restroom while Levi laid in the grass looking at the stars. Soon Armin came back and laid with Levi. “Hey Levi, I have a question.” Levi stopped looking at the stars and glanced over at Armin. “Yes, Armin? What is your question?”

“Why did you join the crusade? I mean was it out of loyalty to the religion? Loyalty to a certain person? Friendship?” Levi looked back up at the stars glittering into the night sky. “I suppose I don’t really know the answer to that myself I guess I just thought there was something missing in my life and that this would somehow lead me to it.” Levi looked at Armin again. “I suppose I could ask the same to you Armin. Why did you join?” Armin looked up at the stars then back at Levi. “I suppose you could say that I joined because I made a promise to someone.” Levi smiled still looking at the stars. “You’re a loyal man Armin, that is a good quality.” Armin looked at Levi. “Did you just call me a man?” Levi smiled. “I suppose I did, you really aren’t a kid Armin, You’re brave and strong.”

“Really? I thought I was just a whimp.”

“Anybody who signs up for this is anything but a whimp.”

“Really?” Armin started to blush a little as he looked at Levi. He climbed onto of Levi almost unconscious of what he was doing. “A-Armin?” Levi whispered gently he didn’t seem to have any issues with what Armin was doing. In fact, quite the opposite. Levi blushed as Armin got closer to him. Before anyone could tell what was happening Armin’s lips were against Levi’s. Armin was kissing him, and Levi wasn’t fighting it. Soon Armin pulled away. “Sorry Levi!! I just thought that if I died tomorrow, I didn’t want to die without ever having had my first kiss! You were the only person here that I really knew!” Levi looked at Armin. He was really flustered about the whole thing, but he decided to play it cool. “It is totally fine Armin; I understand your actions and why you did everything that you just did.” Levi Yawned and looked at Armin. “We should get at least a little rest. We are going to war tomorrow you know?” Armin looked at Levi. “Yeah I know but look how beautiful the stars are!” Levi smiled. “I bet the night life in the holy land totally beats whatever we are seeing out here.” Armin smiled. “Yeah. Hey Levi, I want to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“When we retake the holy land can we see the night life together?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s make a promise that together we will see it!”

“I thought that is what we just did Armin?” Armin laid next to Levi and smiled. “Don’t go dying on me Armin we made a promise.” Armin and Levi fell asleep together happily little did they know it wouldn’t last long.

* * *

The next morning everyone was marching the rest of the way to the Holy lands. “I mean it might not be that bad maybe they will surrender peacefully.” Levi laughs. “Surrender peacefully? That won’t happen Armin.” Armin sighs sadly. He wondered if they would really have to fight because Armin was hiding something, Something big. Armin held his bow close as they approached the holy land. Or at least somewhere close to it. “Where are we Levi?” Levi looked at Armin. “I think we are in Askolon. It is a place near Egypt.” Armin looked around. “Levi, I need to tell you something…” Right after that cannon fire was heard. Another army was approaching and starting to fight. “If I were you, I would tell me quick!” Levi said as he grabbed his mace. “I will tell you later!” Armin said getting his bow ready. Levi charged towards the army that had appeared and slammed his mace on the head of a solider who died almost instantly. Armin saw one of their comrades walking over to him, a huge hole in his stomach his intestnse falling out. Then he looked around and saw corpses, Blood everywhere. He could feel fear going through his whole body.

Why had he signed up for this? He had to save Levi. He ran and tried to find Levi as a comrade who basically a corpse grabbed onto him. Armin’s legs were covered in blood, but the blood wasn’t his own. Armin started to sob running through the fields now dyed red. “LEVI!! LEVI!!” Armin kept running until he saw Levi. He grabbed Levi by the arm and ran. “Armin?!” Levi yelped. “Where are we going?!”

“Somewhere safe!” Armin yelled as he dragged Levi into the catacombs. These Catacombs have been abandoned for a long time so Armin was sure nobody would be there. But Armin was wrong. There was an enemy with a spear, and he threw it at Levi, and it hit him right in the chest. Levi’s eyes widened and the enemy pushed a big rock in the way of the entrance so none of them could escape. “LEVI!!” Armin sobbed. There was nothing Armin could do. Levi was dying and Armin was trapped. “A-Armin…See the night life for me…”

“No Levi! NO!!” Levi started closing his eyes. “L-Levi I Was a spy…”

“T-Then was it real? Any of it?”

“Almost nothing was real except my feelings for you.” Levi smiled weakly. “T-That was the important part.”

"Are you mad at me?"

"I know that I should be but...I can't be mad at you Armin..."

"LEVI!! DON'T DIE ON ME!! I-I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too little Armin..."

"Please live Levi! For yourself! For me..."

"I would marry you Armin...If i would live..."

"Then live and do it!! Please Levi!!!"

"We can write our vows now..." Armin and Levi got a piece of paper and wrote something on it. Knowing Levi wouldn't make it. Armin just wasn't ready for reality yet. He needed a little longer with Levi. "I love you Levi..." 

"I love you too Armin..."

Armin Sobbed as Levi went stiff. He was dead. Armin sobbed and held Levi staring at his dead body. how could this be real? He had to be dreaming. He didn't care anymore and he was trapped. He laid there peacefully holding Levi's body not knowing what else could be done.

* * *

Years later the catacombs were opened by archeologists. One of the first things they saw were Levi and Armin’s corpses holding each other. Nothing was left but clothes, Bones and a note in-between the two that said. “Maybe we will be reborn as one with my body and your blood.” Nobody would ever know what that note really was. Armin and Levi's wedding vows...

"Maybe you died too soon maybe we couldn't be forever but maybe someday we will be reborn in a new world, My body and your blood." ~SarahLightning


End file.
